Legends of Tomorrow Erotic Literature
by Autumn Springsteen
Summary: Things were getting a little wild on the Waverider...


_**Chapter One: Utterly Knackered**_

 _The Legends of Tomorrow were all aboard the Wave-Rider doing their own thing. Ray was in the lab messing with his Atom suit. Mick was in his quarters typing away at his typewriter. Zari was in the library with Sara watching a movie. Charlie was in the kitchen leaned against the counter bored out of her mind. She sighed putting her head back. She was almost startled when John Constantine walked in the room. "Mornin' luv." He said in his British accent walking to the fridge. He was dressed in his usual attire with his white button up shirt and black slacks with a red tie loosely around his neck and a trench coat. Charlie wore a black cut out top with dark green yoga pants and a pink choker necklace. "Is it morning? I can never tell in this...place." Charlie replied in her own British accent. "Yeah, well, you'll get used to all the time displacement after a while, luv." He said drinking a beer and joining her against the counter. She just nodded her head awkwardly in the silence._

" _At least that's what Ms. Lance told me when I first started. Which was...not that long before yourself, sweetheart." He said squinting as he gulped down another sip of alcohol. Charlie smiled. John looked over at her. "Wow." He muttered. She looked at him. "What?" She asked. "Just...not that often I get to see you smile like that, luv. It suits you." He said taking another sip. "Oh, stop it, mate." She said waving her hand. "No, I'm serious." He turned to her. "It may not be your skin that you're wearing, but I have to admit. That Amaya bloke is one HELL of a fox." John said stepping in front of Charlie sizing her up. "Gee thanks, mate." She said sarcastically rolling her eyes. John put his beer on the counter as he moved in closer to Charlie. He breathed heavily as he felt his hands down her hips. Charlie looked up at him as he felt her body. Her breathing intensifying as their faces grew closer. Their lips connected battling viciously. John pulled her waist in wrapping arms around her lower back deepening the kiss._

 _He lifted her up sitting her on the counter as he stood between her spread legs. They continued to make out vigorously. The two giggled in between kisses banging into stuff knocking it off the counter. John lifted her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He grinded upwards as they both moaned softly. He felt her tight pussy through her leggings as she felt him start to grow in his pants. He put her down and broke the kiss struggling with his belt. Charlie quickly pulled the bottom her top up a bit past her belly button and pulled her yoga pants down and off tossing them across the kitchen by the entrance. John took off his belt throwing it by the door as well followed by his own pants. Charlie pulled down her black lacy panties as well tossing them with the other clothes. John pulled down his boxers and threw them over there too. He took off his trench coat and threw it to the side as well. They both stood without any clothing over their lower bodies. They panted a bit out of breath staring at each other._

 _John looked at her sexy brown legs and beautiful feet. He also saw her clean shaven pussy between her tight thighs. Charlie was surprised as she saw John's eight inch rock hard dick standing straight up in front of her. She quickly fell to her knees before his length. She stroked it slowly with her left hand as she put it in her mouth licking all over it getting it nice and wet. She pushed it deeper and deeper down her throat gagging as saliva drooled from her mouth. "Holy shit, mate." John groaned as he ran his fingers through her curly dark brown hair that was pushed to the side. He gripped her hair pushing her head back and forth on his cock. He thrusted a bit faster as he was now mouth fucking the stunning woman beneath him. Her pretty eyes batted up at him sending him over the edge. He groaned as he yanked her head to the side pulling out of her mouth. "Get up." He said pulling her hair up. She winced in pain standing to her feet. He lifted her up and laid her on the kitchen table._

 _He pulled her thighs toward him and spread her legs as her ass hung off the table. He bent down and took a lap from the bottom of her pussy lips up as she shivered from his cold tongue. He pinched her pussy apart wiggling his tongue inside of her wet hole as she giggled. She laid her head back on the table as her light chocolate belly showed. John shifted his position going deep into her pussy with his tongue as she gasped. Her head shot up and she gripped the sides of the table with all of her strength moaning loudly. John looked up at her tongue deep inside of her and laughed into her vagina. He stood up and stroked his still soaked with saliva cock. He quickly shoved his dick balls deep into her pussy burying it within her. She struggled to breath as she scratched at the table with her nails. John pulled out and slammed back into her tiny hips as she yelped. He continuously slammed into her fucking her with ferocity. He squeezed her thighs leaving hand prints from his grip._

 _This lasted for about five more minutes of nonstop pussy pummeling as John neared his climax. He moaned pulling out and stroking his dick fast. "Oh, fuck!" He shouted as he cum blasted all over her belly. He panted taking a second to regain focus. Charlie's chest heaved up and down as she lay flat on the table out of breath. "Alright, luv. It's time for me to fuck your bum." He said. Charlie stood up hopping off the table. She turned around and leaned over the table resting herself on her forearms showing her sexy little ass to John. "Hahaha. What have we got here?" He asked running his hands across her ass feeling her smooth caramel skin. "Gideon." He called out looking up. "Yes, Mr. Constantine?" Gideon's voice echoed through the kitchen. "Ya like what ya see?" He asked out of breath. "I must admit, Mr. Constantine. That was a very hot sight to witness. And I especially enjoy the view of Ms. Jiwe's magnificent lower body. "Yeah, well, get comfortable cause I'm about to stretch you out." John groaned._

 _Charlie bit her lip smiling forward. "Gideon, would you mind fabricatin a little somethin for me?" John asked rubbing his hands malevolently. "I think I know what you're on about, Sir." She replied as the fabricator lit up. Energy formed in the chamber as a bottle of lubricant fathomed into thin air. John marches over to it snatching the bottle. "Thanks, Luv." He said popping the lid. He poured the entire bottle onto his hand tossing the empty container aside as lube dripped from his hands. Charlie gasped as she felt the cold liquid smeared across her ass cheeks and around the rim of her asshole. She giggled liking the sensation. John also smeared his dick with the lube stroking it intently. "Alright, Luv, I'll give ya the count of three. One..." Suddenly, she gasped opening her mouth wide. She scratched at the table as John deepened his length burying it within her ass. "Ohhhh, fuck! You bastard." She laughed and moaned simultaneously feeling a mix of emotions._

" _Yeeeeaaaah..." John creepily muttered as he thrusted slowly in and out of her. Charlie released small yelps with every thrust. John places his hands on her shoulders pulling her back and continuing to thrust into her anus. Charlie leaned her back against his chest as they both breathed heavily moaning in sync. She leaned back down on her forearms against the marble finish. Boots echoed through the halls stopping at the discarded clothes outside of the kitchen. Mick leaned down and picked up the panties that lay. "Hmmmm." He groaned wondering who's they were. He walked forward and peered into the kitchen to see John balls deep in Charlie's ass. "Ay, piss off, mate. We're in the middle of somethin here." Charlie snapped still moaning. "Uh, hey. No judging here." He put his hands up walking away with her panties still in his hand. She cocked and eyebrow, but was distracted by John pulling out of her ass. "Alright, Luv." He said pushing on her back as she slammed down onto the table._

" _What the hell?" She exclaimed with her face pressed against the table. "What's it too rough?" He asked. "No. No, I kinda like it." She smiled. John chuckled pushing his dick into her pussy. She moaned again as he gripped her breasts squeezing them as he slammed into her from behind repeatedly. They both moaned loudly as John pulled out cumming all over her lubricated ass. John leaned over her back as they panted in unison out of breath. "I am just...utterly knackered." John groaned as the both chuckled._


End file.
